


Echo of a Scream

by Kai_Maciel



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Depression, Gen, Identity Issues, Loki Angst, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Maciel/pseuds/Kai_Maciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Agent of Asgard #13, which means it will probably be AU. Prediction based on fan theories.</p><p>He was nothing but a deluded copy, trying to live the life of his original. A copy that had no right to even claim his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo of a Scream

**_“I hate you more than any who live—“_ **

After everything was over, he was alone once more in the middle of the destroyed apartment. None of his injuries mattered as he stood up and started walking towards the broken wall.

**_“This is the Loki that came before! Or some craven copy he made to bedevil us! The old and evil Loki-- Asgard’s greatest foe—who wears my reborn brother’s stolen carcass!”_ **

He had been so stupid.

Did he really believe that he would live the rest of his life in peace?  A life that he had stolen from a child who was innocent and good and better than he would ever be?

Did he really think he could steal Loki’s life?

**_“Who speaks? Surely the empty air! And none here speak to air. None here speak to ghosts.”_ **

He stood on the edge of the building, feeling the wind on a face that wasn’t his, in a broken body that wasn’t his, using a name that wasn’t his.  

Once he had found relief knowing he was a copy, because that meant he wasn’t entirely to blame for his crimes or the ones of his older self. Would it be nice to enjoy an identity and wash his hands of all the nasty crimes of his predecessor? Wasn't that extremely naive? Now he knew he had only been fooling himself.

He was nothing but a deluded copy, trying to live the life of his original. A copy that had no right to even claim his name.

**_“I laid schemes upon schemes, all to free myself from the yoke of destiny. Not some reincarnation of myself— myself. Me. Not you. But my trick turned back on me. When the Void took me, I died forever. And from that moment on, any Loki in my shape can only ever be a worthless copy.”_ **

He had fooled himself to believe that he could be Loki. He had claimed Loki’s life and pretended that it was his. Even worse was that he had actually believed himself to be him.

He stared at the hands of the body he stole. None of it was his. Not this body, not these memories, not these feelings, not his soul… Not even the tears that ran down the face he had stolen.

None of it was real. It was all fake.

**_“I was a fresh start. What everyone said they wanted. But the old was deemed preferable to the good. As is always the way. So my tricks were turned back on me. The void took me. I died forever. But I died as myself, not as a worthless copy. I won an ending.”_ **

The copy heard the sound of police sirens and raised voices growing closer, but it paid them little attention as it dropped the phone the child had brought not long ago. Just like everything else, it had never belonged to the copy in the first place.

By the time the firefighters opened the door, the copy jumped and abandoned its fake life, its fake existence and fake name.

Ikol, the magpie, flew across the blue skies, fully intending never to be seen or heard from ever again.

* * *

_A few months later_

Verity Willis closed her jacket as she walked down the busy streets of New York. If someone were to look at her face, they would notice her blushed face and teary eyes, yet no one did as they were too busy with their own lives.

She could be surrounded by people, but it was if she was all alone. None of these people cared about her problems.

From all around her, she could feel the presence of lies. People lied on a daily basis, either maliciously or well intentionally, there was no way a human being could survive while being 100% honest all the time. Though she wished someone out there would try to be.

She walked into a empty diner and sat down before checking her watch. She had arrived earlier.

Nervously she stared at the door and her heart jumped every time someone entered, but they were not the people she was waiting for. Half an hour and two cups of coffee later, she was ready to give up waiting and go home, cursing herself for being so naïve.

She was reaching for her bag when they arrived. Four young men and two young women entered the diner apprehensively, their expressions filled with distrust.

Timidly, Verity waved at them.

“Over here… please,” she pointed at the empty chairs. Though obviously wary of her, the group sat down, except for the Hispanic young woman who kept glaring at her. “Thank you for coming.”

“After all those phone calls we got pretty curious,” the young man she recognized as Billy answered. “You said your name was… Verity? Right?”

Verity nodded.

“So? What do you want?” the Hispanic woman asked bluntly.

Verity didn’t know her name, but she recognized her from the pictures. She took a long breath before answering.

“I wanted to asked you… about Loki.”

Five pairs of wide eyes stared at her before Billy stood up from his chair.

“We’re leaving!” he said angrily.

“Wha—Wait! Please! I just…”

“Who the hell are you? Are you with him?” Billy asked. “Is that son of a bitch watching right now?”

Verity also stood up. Thankfully, there was no one else in the diner except for the waiters watching them.

“Please! I know what this must look like, but this isn’t a trap. Loki isn’t here” she felt a lump on her throat. “I don’t want any trouble; I just need to know…”

“We don’t want anything to do with Loki anymore!” the woman named Kate said. “Let’s go guys.”

Verity lowered her head as they started to walk away. “So it’s true then… he did hurt you.”

David Alleyne turned around and stared her. “Is what true?”

The other members of the team also stopped.

“That he used you to gain power, that he turned your parents against you, that he pushed one of you to the brink of suicide, that he betrayed you…”

David stared at her and then turned to his teammates who, except for America who was still frowning, now faced Verity with a mix of doubt and curiosity.

“Who are you?” Teddy asked. “How do you know all this?”

“I… It’s difficult to explain.”

“Are you with S.H.E.I.L.D. ? Or are you working with someone?” Teddy went on.

Verity shook her head. “No. I’m not with anyone.”

Billy moved closer, still distrustful. “Are you with Loki?”

Verity sighed deeply and forced herself to stare at the reality-warper. “No… not anymore.”

Wiccan slowly placed his hands on the chair, his teammates slowly walking behind him.

“Who are you?” he asked again.

And so Verity told them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small text that I felt that I had to write in order to vent all these Loki feelings, specially after reading the preview for issue #13. If Loki felt this depressed about being just a copy, I feel like it would fit his character if he decided to turn back into Ikol until, hopefully, he found the strength to fight back.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
